Felix Magnon
Player character. Pre-Game : Felix Magnon was born March 3rd, 1995. He was raised by his parents, Onia and Dyson Magnon, in Goldenrod City. As the 2nd in command of Johto's Team Rocket branch, Onia had high expectations for Felix. She put him through as much training and programming as she could, but even as a young child Felix ignored it, having a much greater affinity for rap music and culture. On his eighth birthday he begged for his first Pokemon and was given one by his father. He received a Cubone he named QB. When he was ten years old, he entered Rocket Grunt Academy and met Alexis Morris, a fellow Rocket born grunt. The two began dating when Felix turned 13, but broke up when she was shipped away a year later. Felix received his second Pokemon, a large Totodile he named Lil' Digo, around this time. : Onia began pressing Felix more and more to try and shape him to be the proper Rocket child she so desired, but when it became clear no such progress would happen, she grew more and more angry with him. Onia developed abusive habits when dealing with her son. After a particularly big fight in November of 2011, Felix ran from home - but not before stealing his mother's Snag Machine. He knew Goldenrod's Magnet Train would be watched closely, so he left via Olivine City and headed to Kanto, where he hopes to meet his idol, the rapper Biggie Snorlaxxx, and make a name for himself as the illest Pokerapper from Johto. Current Events : Felix had boarded the S.S Anne in Olivine City. It was on the boat that he met Charlotte Morrison and Lapis Lazuli Rowan in the cafeteria. Drawn to Charlotte because of her Unovan Pokemon, Scraggy, Felix introduced himself by his rapper alias "FM Bone Klub" and gave both of them demo CDs as well as performed a short rap. Robin Fearow overheard and introduced herself, though was confused about the differences between a "rapper" and a "wrapper." : Felix met Drake Obsidian at the pool on the ship, where Drake's Piplup was playing. Felix sent out Lil Digo to play as well, but a gigantic Totodile just ended up scaring most everyone away. When the ship staff complained about Digo's presence, Drake helped back Felix up, earning him instant bro-cred. Felix later met Isaac Cipher when he overheard of the guy's plans to go to a Pokemon fight on the ship. Felix attended the fight and failed to snag an opponent's Elekid, prompting him to leave prematurely in great frustration. He took it out on his cabin mate, Ricky Golloway, beating him until the younger kid fell unconscious. : Having bragged to many about possessing a gun and "killing a man in Kanto," Felix was worried when he heard the police would be searching everyone on their way off the boat. He entrusted Charlotte with his dubious-of-legality items, such as his snag machine and glock, and safely exited the boat. Felix wanted to attend Biggie Snorlaxxx's concert in Celadon City, but had a couple weeks to kill before it. He decided to travel with the rest of the party for the time being. : In Vermillion, Felix hunted an enormous Krabby with Robin, only to realize it was too dangerous for them and flee. Not long after, he went training with Robin on the route and decided to do a double battle with her against a trainer. Personality : Felix is very self-centered due to his upbringing, and doesn't enjoy the concept of having to earn things. He feels rather entitled to whatever he wants, which can lead to dubious morals. When you dig deep enough, he's got a good heart, but with how he was raised, it can be hard to tell. He's not afraid to do anything to impress someone, because he has issues with attention. He tries to suck up to anyone who presents concepts he familiarizes with the rap scene, like being rich or promiscuous. : He has a true passion for rapping, and being cool. Once he considers you a friend, he's extremely loyal and it would take a lot for him to betray you. : Relations *Biggie Snorlaxxx :::His idol. He loves Biggie, truly and passionately. Now resides at bro-tier. *Onia Magnon :::His mother. He would prefer to never see or hear her again. *Dyson Magnon :::His father. He doesn't hate him, but he despises how weak he is around Onia. *Charlotte Morrison :::His crush. The most perfect and beautiful girl he's ever seen. Someday he's gonna marry her. Or, uh. Whatever's gangsta. *Rayce Frost :::His friend. Rayce was hard to get to know, and he's had trouble accepting Rayce and Charlotte's close friendship, but after all they've been through he trusts him completely. *Drake Obsidian :::His best bro. Drake and Felix have a tight friendship, and Felix supports him in his ventures. *Robin Fearow :::His friend. Felix has always had a patchy time trying to get along with Robin, but he hopes that she sees him as a buddy. *Laz Rowan :::His homey. Dis lil gangsta.They got along well. *Bill Boxley :::Felix's opinion on Bill has varied from indifference, to admiration, to complete lack of respect. He hopes that Bill will someday overcome his major issues. *Beth :::She was a floozy who saw Felix with his pants down once. Jumping on the opportunity to go to a club, she drugged him there. Later, she assisted in making Biggie's concert go smoothly. *Alexis Morris :::His ex-girlfriend. He likes her well enough, but she's too dedicated to Rocket and trying to pass him over to his mom wasn't cool. *Trevor/Seth Gray :::Felix thought he was pretty cool, (except for asking Charlotte out) but thought the opportunity to get a bunch of cash was even cooler so he popped a cap in his knee. Or, popped a kneecap, you could say. *Ricky Golloway :::His cabin-mate on the S.S. Anne. Felix really disliked him from the beginning, enough to attack him out of frustration. They do not get along. *Isaac Cipher :::Felix never really cared for Isaac when he was in the party, and now Felix is especially wary of him that they've split ways. *The Captain :::Felix didn't know the Captain very well, besides being terrified that he would call the police on him for having a gun on the S.S. Anne. Pokemon For more detailed descriptions, see Felix's Pokemon. *QB the Cubone *Lil Digo the Feraligatr *Cunt Swaggler the Pinsir *Bud the Bayleef (Gifted to Erika) *Bates the Sandshrew (Sold) *Missy the Ursaring *Spariqua the Spearow (Released) *Po-Po the Poliwag (Deceased) *Pidope the Pidove (Sold) *Crispy the Growlithe (Sold) *Baltoy (Gifted to Drake) *Mr. KK the Krokorok *Mothra the Butterfree *Rapinclaw the Skarmory *Scooter the Totodile *Bangarang the Carvanha Category:Characters